This invention relates to a forming device, and particularly to a hydraulically operated form stripping mechanism which can simultaneously strip form boards from a formed concrete wall.
Forming devices of the above-described type exist in numerous forms in the art. Some of the forming devices include a collapsible frame which moves form boards used for forming culverts, tunnels or the like. Forming devices used for forming box-like concrete structures also include a collapsible core form which can be stripped from the inner surface of the formed enclosed wall of the box-like structure. There are also form board assemblies for forming concrete blocks, concrete columns, etc, which can be simultaneously stripped from the outer surface of the formed structure.
It is a common practice for projecting parts of a wall such as flanges A formed at doors or windows which guide water flowing down from roofs and upper parts of walls, decorative flanges D,C, and projecting supports for mounting an air-conditioner B all of which are shown in FIG. 1, are formed separately from the formation of the wall from which they project, by setting up a form on the basic wall after the basic wall is formed. This process is time consuming. It is now possible to form vertical concrete walls having the above described projecting parts by using form panels having grooves or cavities therein. However, the edges of these projecting parts easily break if the form panels swing or do not move properly when they are stripped mechanically from the formed concrete structure. Therefore, it is desirable to present a particular mold stripping mechanism to strip form panels from the type of the vertical wall described above.